Woru Classes
The following are lists of classes in Woru University and descriptions for each of them. First Year Classes All First Year classes are a year long course. The minimum requirement of classes is only four (and a maximum of eight) but the following class must be taken: Study of Class Structure. + = Must be approved by a teacher and/or must fulfill a pre-requisite. ++ = Summoner must be capable of using Magic himself or herself. *Beginning Summoning: Despite the misleading name, this class is for teaching the basics on Summoner skills that are related to their Hyoru, such as mind interaction and mana transfer. That being said, the class does also go over ways of summoning a Hyoru that are not instinctive. *Beginning Summoner Magic(++): A class for students who are capable of using magic, either by having the Te affinity or their Hyoru having the Te affinity. In this class, basic manipulation of world magic and common basic spells that use world magic will be taught. *Beginning Combat - unarmed(+): A class that teaches basic combat techniques, unarmed. On top of this, battles are emulated to help students develop proper habits during combat. *Beginning Combat - armed(+): A class that teaches basic combat techniques, armed. On top of this, battles are emulated to help students develop proper habits during combat. *Beginning Transformation: A class that gives the students' Hyoru the opportunity to explore and practice one of their most fundamental skills: transformation. At the very least, being able to transform into a human form and some inanimate object will be required to pass the class. *General Magic Theory 1: A class that looks at one of the fundamental aspects of magic: resonation. The basis of resonation and how resonation affects physical objects are looked at for this class. The class builds up for how different forms of magic all resonate differently depending on the material, which is what is taught in General Magic Theory 2. *Origins of Magic 1: A class on the history of magic and how it has affected the world. Certain well-known magical areas are observed to determine both how the area has changed over time because of magic and how magic has changed over time because of the area. *General Math 1: A class that teaches the fundamentals of Algebra I and Geometry. *Advanced Math 1(+): A class that revolves around the Fundamental Theory of Calculus. *General Language Arts 1: A class focused on reading and writing in the common language of Sarasho Kingdom. *Ancient Languages 1: A class that examines one of the most widespread ancient language *World History 1: A class for teaching the history of the current known world. Goes as far back as a few centuries prior to the First Summoner up to the age of the First Summoner. *Woru History 1: A class that taches the history of Woru University and Woru City. It also studies the impact Woru has had throughout the past on the continent it resides on. Covers the establishment of Woru University to the event known in history as "The Rampage." *Study of Law 1: A class that examines the current laws of Sarasho Kingdom with why they are established, why some were removed and some were added throughout the years, and the effect those laws have on the Kingdom. *Medical Studies 1: A class that teaches the basics of medical procedures using both alchemic items, which can be used for treating and helping various living creatures, and basic physical tools, which cannot be used to help non-magical races. *Business Studies 1: An economics class that focuses on the impact of the markets of guilds. *Architecture 1: A class that focuses on the current architecture of Woru City and how it came to be. *Beginning Music: A class for those interested in being part of a full orchestra. *Beginning Art: A class focused on sketching and composition. *Leadership Skills: A class that revolves around the effective strategies of leading teams, mainly from a noble's standpoint. Improvisional skills and analyzing members' uses, both individually and collectively, is expected to be picked up and used during the course of the class. *Speech and Debate: A class that revolves around *Study of Modern Life: A class on the current living standards of the nobles and how to properly fit in. *Study of Class Structure: A class that goes in depth the hierarchy of Sarasho Kingdom. Goes into the pros and cons of each each social class. Second Year Classes /* Will be filled in... eventually */ Third Year Classes /* Will be filled in... eventually */